Fortune
by Black Yuki21
Summary: Dibully, tidak punya teman, miskin, menjadikan kehidupan Sakura jauh dari kata "Beruntung". Tetapi, Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Siapakah orang tersebut? Bagaimana bisa? sorry for bad summary. AU/RnR?


**FORTUNE**

**By Black Yuki21**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Sakura centric****/Harem Sakura (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, dll**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you?

Di sudut jalanan kota, seorang siswi SMA berjalan terguntai-guntai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini mungkin menjadi hari yang paling apes bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, kenapa? Pasalnya, gadis berumur 15 tahun dengan bersurai merah muda yang diikat dua ini baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk, bagaimana bisa?

**_Flashback_**

_Sehabis pulang dari sekolahnya, gadis bersurai merah muda dan berkaca mata ini berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya secara paksa dan membawanya ke sebuah gang kecil._

_Brakk!_

_Dilemparnya Sakura sampai terjatuh ke tanah dan dilihatnya tiga perempuan yang tak lain adalah teman sekelas Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan sinis._

_"Hei pinky! Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah, padahal kami rencananya ingin berbelanja di mal. Bisa pinjamkan uang?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkaca mata sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya dan menyeringai._

_"Aku tidak punya uang." Lirih Sakura. _

_Sakura memang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, ke sekolah ia hanya membawa uang secukupnya, bahkan ia setiap hari selalu membawa bekal agar tidak menghabiskan uangnya di kantin, dan pulang pergi sekolah hanya berjalan kaki. Berbeda dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya yang kebanyakan membawa kendaraan pribadi, mempunyai gadget mewah, dll._

_"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat berikan atau kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat!" Teriak si perempuan berambut merah itu lagi sambil mengancam Sakura._

_Sakura menoleh kearah belakang, berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi naas, hanya jalan buntu yang ia lihat._

_"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku sama sekali tidak punya uang!" Teriak Sakura sambil meyakinkan kepada ketiga teman sekelasnya yang terkenal cantik dan angkuh._

_"Hei Karin, sepertinya kita salah target. Mana mungkin si miskin ini memberi kita uang. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja sudah susah. Hahahaha!" Ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang panjang dan di ponytail kepada teman berambut merahnya yang bernama 'Karin'._

_"Hn. Kau benar juga Ino." Ucap Karin sambil melihat sinis ke arah Sakura "Apa yang mau diambil dari si miskin ini?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil saja PR MTKnya dari Anko sensei, aku yakin dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Ide perempuan berambut pirang diikat empat yang sedari tadi diam sambil menunjuk Sakura._

_"Ide bagus Temari." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum kearah Temari. "Hei Pinky! Cepat pinjamkan PR mu!"_

_"Jangan!" Bentak Sakura sambil memeluk tasnya. Ia tidak mau PR MTK yang sudah ia selesaikan dengan susah payah kini diberikan kepada musuhnya secara cuma-cuma._

_"Dasar keras kepala! Cepat berikan!" Teriak Ino sambil menarik tas dari pelukan Sakura, Sakura tetap mempertankan tasnya dipelukannya sampai kaca matanya jatuh ke tanah._

_Saat Sakura hendak mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja Ino menaikan kaki kanannya keatas kaca mata Sakura. "Berikan PRmu atau benda ini akan hancur" ancam Ino._

_"Jangan!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan._

_"Kalau begitu cepat berikan!"_

_"Tidak mau!"_

_Praakkkk!_

_Kaca mata itu hancur seketika saat kaki Ino menginjaknya, Kacanya hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura meratapi barangnya yang selama ini membantunya melihat, seketika air matanya berlinang dari mata emeraldnya._

_"Kan sudah kubilang, kau jangan coba-coba melawan. Rasakan akibatnya!" Ucap Ino sambil menyeringai._

_"Dasar bodoh." gumam Temari._

_"Hei kalian bertiga! Jangan beraninya keroyokan dasar PECUNDANG!" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang Karin, Temari, dan Ino. Seketika mereka bertiga menengok kearah belakang._

_"K-K-Konan senpai?" Mereka bertiga kaget karena yang dilihatnya adalah kakak kelas pempuannya yang berambut biru pendek, berwajah cantik, kelas 2, dari klub Karate dan sudah bergelar 'Sabuk hitam'._

_'Konan senpai' batin Sakura sambil menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Konan._

_"Kalian ini! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kalo kalian ingin menggunakan kekerasan juga boleh." Ucap Konan sambil menggulung blazer seragamnya di lengan kirinya._

_"Cih! Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Karin. Seketika mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Konan._

_Konan pun menghampiri adik kelasnya yang sedang meraba tanah mencari kaca matanya yang hancur. Dengan sigap Konan mengambil kaca mata Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada yang punya._

_"Ini Sakura, maaf kacanya sudah hancur." Lirih Konan sambil memandang kasihan kepada Sakura._

_"Arigatou Konan senpai." Ucap Sakura pelan, ia memasukan kaca matanya yang sudah hancur kedalam tasnya._

_"Mau kuantar pulang? Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa melihat jalan dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tawar Konan kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"Daijoubu Konan senpai, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Arigatou Gozaimasu." Sakura membungkukan badannya ke arah Konan sebagai tanda hormat, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Konan._

_'Sakura' Batin Konan. Ia memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai bergerak menjauhinya._

oOo

Sampai dirumah, Sakura disapa lembut oleh ibunya, Mebuki Haruno "Okaeri Sakura-chan." dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura. "Kau terlihat sedih, ada apa sebenarnya? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamata?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bu." Sakura melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. "Kaca mataku ada di dalam tas. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang menatap bingung kearahnya.

Selesai mandi, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Diambilnya kacamata dari dalam tasnya, ia menatap nanar kearah kacamata nya yang sudah tak berbentuk, dan menaruhnya diatas meja belajar. Diambilnya kacamata lamanya yang tebal dan bulat dari dalam laci meja belajar dan ia langsung memakainya.

Karena bosan, diambilnya laptop dan dinyalakannya. Laptop itu adalah satu-satunya barang mewah milik Sakura dari ayahnya saat Sakura baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-15.

Keluarga Sakura bisa dibilang keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya, Kizashi Haruno bekerja sebagai pelayar di kapal laut. Sehingga sangat jarang untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan istrinya. Sedangkan ibunya Sakura, Mebuki Haruno bekerja di sebuah Toko kue di pusat kota Konoha. Sakura sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah sendirian.

Lalu ia membuka situs e-mail dan melihat chatting, tiba-tiba ada suatu nama ID yang tidak Sakura kenali mengiriminya pesan. Nama ID yang tertera bernama 'Hinata'.

**Hinata:** Hai :)

**Sakura_H:** Hai juga, ini siapa ya?

**Hinata:** Namaku Hinata, kamu?

**Sakura_H:** Aku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau dapat email ku dari siapa ya?

**Hinata:** Dari teman, oh ya apa besok kamu punya waktu luang? Aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu disuatu tempat.

Sakura bingung, karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang baru ia kenali di dunia maya mengajaknya bertemu langsung. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolaknya, tapi karena merasa tidak enak kepada orang tersebut, maka akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

**Sakura_H:** Hmm baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok sehabis aku pulang sekolah jam 15.30 di taman kota?

**Hinata:** Asikkk, terima kasih Sakura-san. Baiklah, Besok ya ku tunggu di taman kota jam 15.30 :D

**Sakura_H:** Baiklah, Hinata :)

oOo

**Taman Kota Konoha, 15.45 p.m**

Sakura tengah duduk di bangku Taman Kota untuk menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 15.45 sore. Karena sudah lama menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang tersebut, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Anoo... Permisi, Apakah kau yang bernama Sakura?" Bahu Sakura ditepuk dari belakang oleh tangan seseorang. Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang dan menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo panjang, mata lavender, memakai jaket coklat dan rok selutut, dan syal merah di lehernya sambil menatap senyum ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, aku Sakura. Kamu yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya aku Hinata, maaf yah aku telat. Yoroshiku~" Sakura membelalakan matanya karena Hinata memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dengan muka berbinar. Karena Sakura baru mengenal Hinata jadi ia bingung apa maksud yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, apa kau tidak malu orang-orang sedang melihat kita?" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum garing dan sweatdrop. Dilihatnya orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahahahaha maaf-maaf. Habisnya aku sangat senang sekali." ucap Hinata dengan wajah bahagia.

'Memangnya apa yang membuatnya senang?' Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Yahhh hanya saja... Aku kan malu dilihat orang." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Nee Sakura, mau kuberitahu? Sebenarnya mereka hanya bingung dengan tingkah lakumu, bukan aku." Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Hanya aku? Apa maksudmu Hinata? Jangan bercanda!" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jadi kau masih belum mengerti ya? Baiklah. Dengan kata lain, yang bisa melihat keberadaanku hanyalah kau Sakura." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tajam.

'Hanya aku yang bisa melihat dia? Berarti orang lain tidak? Jadi orang yang ada didepanku ini bukan manusia? Berarti siapa orang ini? Jangan-jangan...' Wajah Sakura mendadak berubah pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang bingung ditempat.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Hinata. Tapi sayang, tidak bisa didengar oleh Sakura karena ia sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Hinata.

oOo

Sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran, wajahnya pun tampak sangat keletihan setelah berlari dari Taman Kota ke rumah. Ia memang takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Seperti biasa, Haruno Mebuki tidak ada dirumah jika jam kerja, Jadi Sakura sudah terbiasa sendirian dirumah.

Ia mengatur kembali paru-parunya yang sempat tegang akibat keletihan, tiba-tiba...

"Nee Sakura... Kenapa kau berlari meninggalkanku sendirian di Taman?" Ucap Hinata yang entah dari mana dan sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kesamping, dan jantungnya serasa mau copot saat melihat Hinata sedang duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "KYYAAAA! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku takut!." Teriak Sakura berdiri sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yare-yare. Jadi kau menganggapku hantu? Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Sakura, aku bukan hantu." Ucap Hinata meyakinkan Sakura.

"Jadi kamu ini apa? Jin? Jangan ganggu aku! KYAAA!" Sakura berteriak kembali, Hinata hanya sweatdrop.

"Aku bukanlah hantu, jin, sadako ataupun sejenisnya yang kamu pikirkan. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Pinta Hinata.

"B-b-baiklah..." Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan memberanikan diri duduk lagi di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. "Jelaskan sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?"

"Jadi sebenarnya... Aku ini seorang _Tenshi_."

"Tenshi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Tenshi yang berarti Dewi. Aku adalah Tenshi keberuntungan. Aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari Bumi. Kau bisa melihatku kemungkinan kau adalah seorang _Esper_." Ucap Hinata.

"Esper? Istilah Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil sweatdrop.

"Singkatnya adalah kemampuan seseorang yang tidak dimiliki manusia lain, Contohnya kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Orang lain tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"Hmmm begitu..." Gumam Sakura sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan. Dan aku masih yakin masih ada Esper-Esper lainnya selain dirimu." Ucap Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di Bumi? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu sebelumnya bahwa aku ini Esper sehingga kau mengajakku ketemuan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang kabur dari tempatku, kalau kau tanya alasannya kenapa? Aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang. Sebenarnya dari awal bukan kau saja yang ku kirimi email, aku sudah mengirimi sebanyak 350 orang, tapi hanya kau saja yang bisa melihatku." Ucap Hinata.

"350 orang? Banyak sekali yah, Berarti hanya aku yang berhasil kau ajak bicara. Lalu bagaimana dengan 349 orang yang kau ajak untuk ketemuan?" Tanya Sakura

"Ada yang mau, ada yang menolak. Orang-orang yang mau untuk diajak ketemuan terlihat sangat kecewa karena merasa sudah ditipu olehku. Padahalkan aku hanya berusaha, siapa tau ada yang berhasil." Ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Kerja kerasmu akhirnya berhasil juga kan?" Ujar Sakura tersenyum sambil menenangkan Hinata.

"Iya, kau benar. Kalau begitu, kau bisa bantu aku tidak?" Pinta Hinata kepada Sakura "Hmm bantu apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Ijinkan aku tinggal dirumahmu Sakura. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu kok." Ucap Hinata meyankinkan Sakura.

"Hmmm baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal disini. Ayahku jarang ada dirumah, sedangkan ibuku biasa pulang petang. Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Waaa senangnya!" Wajah Hinata berseri, matanya berbinar. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Coba kau pakai ini."

"Sebuah Kalung?" Sakura menerima Kalung perak dengan hiasan batu Ruby berwarna merah yang diberikan Hinata, lalu memakaikannya ke lehernya.

"Hahahaha"

"Ada apa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Haha... Ekhem... Sakura, dari tadi aku risih melihat kau dengan kacamata norakmu itu. Lepaskan saja ya." Kemudian Hinata berinisiatif melepaskan kacamata besar yang Sakura pakai.

"Hei ini bukan kacamata nor- hei jangan dilepaska-" Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat kacamata nya dilepas.

"Mataku kembali normal. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Sakura masih tidak percaya karena matanya yang sudah menderita rabun jauh tiba-tiba bisa melihat dengan normal kembali.

"Percayalah kepadaku" Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengancungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kau benar Hinata, Sugeee! Apa ini semua berkat kalung ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang batu Ruby kalung yang sedang dipakainya.

"Iya. Kalung itu adalah Kalung keberuntungan milikku. Dengan nama lain, nama kalung itu adalah..."

"..."

"Fortune"

**TBC**

* * *

Hai Minna-san! Perkenalkan, Saya author baru disini, Yoroshiku ^^ Mau panggil namaku Black or Yuki juga boleh, mohon bimbingannya para Senpai jika masih ada kata-kata yang harus diperbaiki ^^

Chapter awal ini mungkin masih pendek karena baru prolog, dan karakter yang keluar baru sebagian. Untuk chapter kedepan akan saya perpanjang dan akan saya keluarkan karakter-karakter lain yang akan berperan di fic ini.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa Hinata kabur ke bumi dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Sakura? dan bagaimana kisah kehidupan Sakura saat ia disekolah? Ikuti terus fic ini ya, dan Review sangat berarti untuk kelanjutkan fic ini. *Kitty eyes no jutsu*

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
